Centralized computing systems may be used to manage information related to both physical and/or digital property items. In regard to physical property items, centralized computing systems may receive information from a plurality of entities along a supply chain related to the manufacture, shipment, and sale of the physical property items. While traversing the supply chain, however, the physical property items may be tampered with and the information provided by the entities along the supply chain may be manipulated in order to hide any changes made to the physical property items. In regard to digital property items, centralized computing systems may receive digital property from a plurality of entities, such as content creators including musical artists, film directors, graphic artists, and the like, and may control the dissemination of the digital property to users (e.g., content consumers) of the centralized system in return for a subscription fee provided by the content consumers. Content creators, however, may be paid royalties by the centralized computing systems which may be determined on a one size fits all basis that lacks the granularity to sufficiently compensate the creators relative to engagement by consumers.